


(Maybe) A Good Deal

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fisting, Forced Masturbation, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27726489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Gareth's never one to pay without first trying out the merchandise.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Prospective buyer/Slave for sale
Comments: 6
Kudos: 120
Collections: Naughty List 2020





	(Maybe) A Good Deal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Naemi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/gifts).



> Originally posted 29.11; updated for author reveals

The slave’s got just the kind of expression of smouldering yet beaten down defiance to him Gareth likes best – he does like a bit of spirit, as else it’s just not interesting – and a mouth that will look _amazing_ around his cock.

Still. He shouldn’t. Bills to pay as always, damn it, and his car drinks fuel like no tomorrow.

“You’re welcome to have the room to yourself, sir, if you want to give him a bit of a test drive?” The trader presses a glass of wine into Gareth’s hand. He sips as he thinks about it – could always just see how it goes, put the slave through his paces a little, see what he’s made of, and see whether Gareth’s bank balance feels any better for it. If this slave’s a good one, he’d be a fool to just walk out and drive off without even giving him a chance to show a bit of his stuff.

Besides, Gareth can then always say no after.

“All right,” Holding the emptied glass out for a refill, he keeps eye contact with the slave – those dark eyes bold and brimming with what is probably dislike, looking back at him.

He’s got a good feeling about it; he’s going to enjoy this one.

“Come here, then,” Gareth gestures once the trader’s pulled the curtain shut behind them and turned the sign on the door to ‘closed’, flicking his gaze down to where the slave’s hands open and close on the soft carpet, jaw working, before he gives in and crawls over the short space between them, unblemished skin moving over sleek muscles, dick long and swaying slightly between his legs with the movement.

Not bad. Could be better in some ways, but – yeah, not at all bad.

“This your first time up for sale, boy?” The slave’s not young enough to be called that, really – Gareth can see the evidence right there before him as the slave returns to kneeling, this time at his feet – but the word rolls off his tongue anyway for the pleasure of seeing all the things the slave is no doubt trying to repress in his gaze. “Think you could run away from your master, huh?”

He rather likes the thought of that actually – of this one making a run for it, and of catching him and holding him down. Teaching him there’s better things they could be doing – that _Gareth_ could be doing – than bothering with the hassle of trying to escape.

“No sir,” Those dark eyes are cast down.

“Going to give you something nicer to think of,” Never let it be said Gareth’s not a good master; that he can’t be kind. It works in his favour to let slaves know that – give them the veiled threat first and then a bit of softness right after, and they tend to just lap it up.

This slave darts a look up at him through his lashes, simmering bitterness buried beneath heavy eyelids; an appealing effect. Gareth smiles.

“See that limp dick of yours right there? Take hold of it for me.”

“Yes sir,” The slave does so reluctantly. Gaze flicking to the door – just for a second, but Gareth still sees. Nudges the steel-capped toe of his boots in between the slave’s thighs, encouraging him to widen them, letting his foot come to a rest close to the younger man’s soft, unprotected balls.

“Remember?” Just the slightest hint of a threat in his voice as well, before sliding back into a light-hearted tone, “Giving you something else to think of; look at me, not that door. Now get that dick all plumped up for me. Let me see it all flushed and ready, and I’ll see you get a bit of a treat.”

“Y-yes sir,” The slave gets to work, a little jerky at first, true; not the smoothest of performances as he tugs away, dick twitching between his fingers when Gareth kneels down to get a closer look.

“Open your mouth,” He runs a finger around the younger man’s lips when the slave obediently opens them, before sliding it in to rest on his tongue, “Tighten your grip on your dick. Move your hand faster.”

He gets an affirmative noise in response, the slave’s eyelashes fluttering as he works at himself, that long cock of his swelling in his grasp and starting to curve up towards his belly. Gareth strokes his finger over the slave’s tongue, adds another, starts fucking that mouth with them in time with the slave’s hand on his own cock.

“Like that, hm?” Gareth doesn’t really care if he doesn’t; it’s getting the slave hard and that’s what matters. And besides, _he_ likes it. He wipes his fingers on the slave’s bare thigh when he pulls his hand back to free up that pretty mouth, “What’s your name, boy?”

“A-Aaron,” Aaron’s hips are shifting a bit, ass cheeks flexing as his body gets into the rhythm of his wanking enough that it wants to thrust.

“Stop,” Gareth orders silkily and then, because he’s not about to lower himself by using the slave’s name adds, “Ron.”

Brief mutiny flashes through those eyes. Whether it’s for the denial or the nickname, it’s hard to tell.

“Put this in,” Gareth can’t say he particularly cares either way. Selecting a nicely ridged sound off the tray of test toys conveniently within reach, he passes it over, raising an eyebrow when Aaron’s a little slow to take it, “Don’t make me wait. You want to stay here unbought, unused and unwanted forever, boy?”

“Yes sir,” Aaron says in response to the order. Then realises he’s therefore answered the following question incorrectly and flusters, “I mean, no sir. I’m sorry, sir.” His hands are shaking slightly; he’s been punished before.

“It’s quite all right,” Gareth musses his hair; tightens his fingers in the soft strands after, just to let Aaron know he’s not always going to get away with such fumbles.

_If_ Gareth purchases him. It’s still an if. Because really, there’s still a lot more he needs to test out on the slave first before he makes his mind up.

“Like – like this?” Aaron licks his lips, voice gone a touch breathy in a way that’s really quite appealing as he holds his cock in place with one hand and almost tentatively feeds the first few centimetres of the sound inside his slit with the other.

“Nope. Like _this_ ,” Gareth knocks Aaron’s hand away from the sound, freeing it to sink down into the younger man’s cock of its own accord. Aaron’s eyelashes flutter and he lets out the tiniest moan.

Yeah, anyone who says Gareth’s not a good master is a damned fool and a liar besides. 

“Right, suppose I’ll give you that bit of a treat now,” Gareth shifts, tugging at his trousers as he winces at the heaviness and urgency of his own stiff cock, before concentrating once again on Aaron, drawing the sound out of the slave’s cock slowly before rotating it gently on its way back down.

Precome bubbles up around the tip of it as Aaron’s chest heaves.

“Th – thank you, master.” 

Now, that’s could well be treated as a presumption; Gareth would be in his rights to punish Aaron for that. But his cock still throbs in pleasure and he grins sharply on hearing it all the same.

He tries out a variety of sounds on the younger man and then has Aaron resume his wanking with a particularly delightful one inside – just thick enough the slave nearly couldn’t take it – and then flips Aaron over when he’s close to coming so the slave’s face down on the carpet, Gareth dragging the younger man’s hips up to show off his ass. Gets a few fingers in him with some help from a useful pot of free lube, gets the rest of them in too after he’s rubbed at his own dick for a while – getting Aaron to do that will come later, if Gareth does buy him – and then getting every finger into that gorgeous hungry asshole after a while. His thumb, too.

Aaron pants and groans, face buried in the carpet. Didn’t take much to make him forget all that resentment and dislike. Didn’t take much at all.

Or if Aaron’s actually just become better at hiding it, Gareth once again couldn’t give a damn.

He gets the slave begging to be allowed to orgasm at the end, Aaron’s hand flying as ordered over his still stuffed cock as Gareth fists him, before pulling out and rolling the younger man back over, whipping the sound out without warning so Aaron chokes and spasms as he comes hard.

Gareth’s cock aches at the sight of him.

“Now dare I hope sir might be feeling inclined towards making a purchase?” The trader enquires on returning, pressing a fresh drink into Gareth’s hand, eyes darting down to where Gareth’s tenting his trousers with no little presumption.

“Yeah maybe,” Considering the slave where he lies sprawled and breathless on the floor, Gareth shrugs. He’s mostly made his mind up, but there’s no need to let the trader know that, “Let’s talk about a discount.”


End file.
